Sticks and Stones
by Pricat
Summary: Artie is trying to be King but is finding it hard especially since Lancelot and Charming are bullying him. They tell him it'll get worse if he tells anyone. Will he stand up to them before it's too late?
1. It Begins

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- I was inspired to write a fic like this about Artie after listening to my fave Aly and AJ song called Sticks and Stones and it reminded me of Artie because of Worchester. There's also some Shrek/Artie fluff so don't get angry if you're easily offended.

Ch 1

Fiona was worried. Her cousin Arthur Pendragon or Artie as he liked to be called hadn't came to the swamp in a while. He normally visited every day.

"_I think something's wrong with him but I'm not sure. Maybe he's busy doing royal stuff but he never has been before to visit."_ She thought. In the castle, Artie was in the bathroom cleaning up some bruises. Two people who seemed to know him had started picking on him wearing hooded cloaks.

He was scared to go out into the kingdom because that was when they attacked him. He'd locked himself in his room. Lillian could hear him crying from behind his door. She was worried. When he'd gotten back, he had bruises on his face. She then opened the door a crack. She heard him talking to himself and was scared.

That night Artie couldn't sleep because he was having horrible nightmares about what was happening to him. The next morning he felt like going to the swamp but was worried in case those guys showed up. After leaving the castle, Artie kept looking over his shoulder. But as he came to the forest, he was brought to his knees by someone in a cloak. It was the guy from before. "Hello King of Loserville! You thought you were safe after leaving Worchester? You're so wrong!" the guy said as he beat up Artie. Artie felt pain throb through his entire body. "S-Show yourself! The guy behind the cloak!" Artie said afraid. He was shocked when he saw who it was. It was Lancelot. This made Artie more afraid. He then saw Lancelot's friend show up and laughed. "He's on his way to see his freaky friends! I've got an idea." he said as he revealed himself.

It was Charming. "Surprised? I'm not. Tell anyone, especially your ogre friends or it'll get worse. Trust me, it will." he told him as Lancelot knocked Artie out. He felt scared as everything went black... Lancelot then dragged Artie's limp form to the swamp. Charming ordered him to leave Artie at the doorstep and knocked the door. Charming and Lancelot then ran off as Shrek answered it but gasped in shock as he found his teenage friend lying there beaten up and out cold. "Fiona come help me! It's Artie. Something happened to him!" he yelled. Fiona then joined him and was shocked as they brought him in quietly. "What happened to him? My Mom's gonna freak if she sees him like this." Fiona told him as they cleaned Artie up. After that, Artie began to wake up. "Lancelot... Charming." he whispered. "Speak up! We can't hear what you're saying. You're safe now. Whoever did this to you can't hurt ya here." Shrek told him soothingly. Artie seemed to calm down at his voice. Artie remember Charming and Lancelot's threat and shivered in fear. He wanted to tell them but was scared about what would happen to him if he did...


	2. Never Endung Nightmare

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff so be warned!

Ch 2

Artie hadn't slept in a while and that concerned Shrek. He knew something was wrong with the teen but he needed to find out what was wrong. "How come… you don't want to sleep?" he said to Artie. "I don't sleep so good anymore. I can tell you anything, right? It's these two guys. They've… been bugging me lately. They wear hooded cloaks. They're guys we've faced before." Artie replied to his ogre friend.

He understood right away. "_So that's why he came here all beaten up. I've got to help him. Those punks can't get away with hurting my friend ruler or not. But maybe they've threatened him with something really bad. Maybe I can get him to tell who they are." _He mused as he made warm milk from slug guts. "You're making that special brew, aren't you? You haven't made that since the kids left." Fiona told him. Shrek sighed at that fact. The triplets were now ten years old but were in boarding school because they'd had trouble with public school.

Artie was lying on the couch with a blanket over him. He saw a photo of the triplets aged five playing in the mud. He smiled at that as his ogre friend came in carrying a mug of something. "Hey man, you okay?" he asked as he caught him looking at the photo. "I miss them. This place is very quiet without them." Shrek told him. "Where are they? They're not kidnapped are they?" Artie asked. "They're in a boarding school with other kids like them. A few months ago they started public school in a higher grade than their peers because they're bright. But they got picked on because they're ogres. We tried everything to help them but we decided to send them away to a boarding school with other kids like them." Shrek explained sadly.

"Are you and Fiona ever gonna see them again? You wouldn't leave them there until they're my age? That would be terrible." Artie asked worried. "We're gonna see them soon in a few days. We're not leaving them there forever. The school isn't like Worchester." Shrek answered reassuringly. He watched as Artie drank the milk and fell asleep. But he looked so cute while he was asleep, the ogre couldn't resist sleeping beside him. But soon as late night passed, he hgeard Artie sob in his sleep. "Gwen no! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" he heard his say through tears. "Artie it's okay. You're just having a really bad dream. Wake up buddy." Shrek said shaking him awake gently. He watched as Artie's eyes opened. "Are you okay? You seemed really freaked out." he said hugging the boy like a father. The embrace was calming Artie down. "I dreamed I was with Gwen at Worchester and we were getting married when dark clouds covered the sky and a huge Charming grabbed her. He said that if I told you guys about the guys picking on me, they'll hurt her and I so don't want that to happen. She's everything to me." Artie told him.

Shrek felt sorry for Artie. These guys were making him miserable and he needed to get him to tell him who it was. "It'll be okay. You can't let jerks walk over ya, especially a king. You could throw them in the dungeon." he told Artie gently stroking his hair gently. Artie felt calm. "One of the guys is somebody from Worchester, in the jousting team. He was the one who beat me up badly earlier." Artie told him. Shrek gasped as he realised who one of them was. "I'll just have to have a little talk with Lancelot in the morning." Shrek thought as he yawned. Artie felt better sleeping with him. He closed his eyes... But as dawn broke, Shrek had gotten dressed and slipped out of the house. He had gone to find Lancelot. He hated that jerks like him were picking on Artie just because he was happy being himself.

He found Lancelot in the forest. He seemed to be looking for Artie. Shrek then pounced on him. "Get off me, you freak!" Lancelot said angrily. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've been picking on Artie and I want it to stop." he told the teen angrily. "If you get off me, I'll stop picking on him." Lancelot told him. "Fine! But I better not hear that you've been doing it to Artie again or you're toast!" Shrek said as he got off the teen's back and headed off towards the swamp. Lancelot cackled at him. "Fool! I'm not gonna stop picking on Artie. It's so much fun! Charming isn't going to stop it either." he told himself. Artie wondered where his friend had went as he joined him and Fiona for breakfast... Lancelot and Charming were planning their next attack on Artie...


	3. It Gets Worse

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff in this chapter.

Ch 3

Lancelot smiled as he watched the onion carriage set off from the swamp. Shrek and Fiona was going to visit the triplets at their boarding school. Artie was going with them.

But as they set off into the forest, they heard the carriage stop. "What's going on? I'd better check it out!" Shrek said as he and Artie got out of the carriage but found Lancelot standing in front of the carriage. "Get out of the way!" Artie said but Lancelot chuckled as somebody leapt behind Shrek and tied him in chains. "Let him go or else!" Artie yelled. "Or what? You try to stop us and we slay your friend." Charming told him. Artie was worried. "Fine. Do whatever you want with me. Just let him go." Artie told him quietly. Charming cackled as he untied Shrek and Lancelot grabbed Artie. Shrek watched sadly as they disappeared with Artie. He then got into the carriage.

"_I can't believe that happened! Poor Artie! He's risking himself just to save me. I hope he'll be alright. I'd better not tell Fiona."_ He thought as they set off.

But later when they got back, they found Artie in the living room out cold and seriously hurt. There was dried blood on his jersey. Fiona was shocked. Merlin then appeared. He looked grave as he knelt beside Artie. "What happened to him that he's like this?" he asked Shrek. "It was Lancelot. He did this. I could've stopped him but I didn't. I feel… so guilty." He answered as Merlin performed magic on Artie's body. "Will he be okay?" Fiona asked. "He should be. Lancelot gave him a serious sword wound but I stopped it from getting worse. He should wake up in a few hours." He answered as he vanished. Fiona saw tears in her husband's eyes. "Don't worry honey. It wasn't your fault this happened. Lancelot is a jerk who needs to be punished." she told him calming him down as she went to bed.

Shrek had decided to stay. He then heard moaning as Artie began to wake up. "Hey man. Why does my chest hurt badly?" he said softly. "Lancelot hurt you by sticking a sword into your chest but Merlin healed you. I'm sorry it happened to you. After they went into the forest, I could've gone after them. That way this wouldn't have happened." Shrek answered stroking Artie's hair. "It's okay. It was either you or me and it had to be me because you have a family and a wife. I... like you a lot." Artie replied. Shrek blushed. He knew the kid felt certain things for him ever since they'd bonded that night outside Merlin's place. He then kissed him on the fore head. Artie smiled but blushed too. He liked it but was worried in case Fiona saw. It seemed to make him feel better after a lot of picking on from Lancelot and Charming. He watched as the ogre laid beside him on the floor wrapping his arms around him in a protective embrace. "Don't worry Artie. Go to sleep. I won't let them hurt you." he whispered as he closed his eyes and Artie rested his head on his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight man." he whispered softly as he entered the realm of sleep. Fiona noticed her husband wasn't in bed beside her and went into the living room. He saw him and Artie asleep in each other's arms and smiled. But Charming laughed as he took photos of the two males sleeping together. Lancelot then watched as he landed on his feet on the ground after jumping off their roof. "I've got we need to embarrass Artie for the rest of his life." he told him as they left to pull off their evil scheme.

Lillian woke up the next morning and was shocked to see a picture of her nephew and son in law asleep together in the paper. This shocked her deeply. Fiona was worried too as she saw this. She had a feeling she knew who did this...


	4. Under Their Spell

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff!

Ch 4

Artie was freaking about this. "Why would they do this? We were having a personal moment!" he said looking at the paper that Fiona had shown him.

"I think it was Lancelot. He wanted to do this to make you pay because he didn't finish on you in Worchester." Shrek suggested calmly. Artie scowled at that. But then he remembered that it was December and his birthday was on Christmas Eve. He smiled at that. "_He can't wreck it this year because I'm turning eighteen and becoming a man! I'm throwing a huge party at the castle in Far, Far Away. It's gonna rock!"_ he thought as he secretly planned his guest list. Fiona smiled at that. She knew he loved his birthday but Lancelot was watching him. "I think by wrecking his party, you could be King." He told Charming smiling evilly. "What's your plan?" he asked Lance. "Don't rush me. I'm thinking on it." He answered.

He then chuckled. Ruing somebody's life was fun but Charming seemed sad. "What's wrong man? In a few weeks you're going to be King of Far, Far Away." He asked Charming. "It's just I… miss Rapunzel. She was just like me and we were going to rule together but then Fiona and her friends went and ruined it all." He explained to Lance angrily. Lance understood how he felt.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked him curiously. "I love Gwen with all my heart but now I see she's into that loser Artie. Now I wanna get revenge on him." he answered him sadly. He couldn't wait until Artie's birthday party. That was when he'd destroy the king in waiting's life. He then pulled out a spell book. He then flipped through the pages looking for magical mojo. He then found it in a transformation spell. "Let's see how Gwen likes it when he's a monster!" Charming cackled with him. He then watched as Artie and his friends were planning an awesome party. Lillian was doing damage control about the photo incident. She knew somebody had taken that picture and she wanted to find out who it was. Artie then gulped as he entered the castle. He knew Lillian would be angry at him. "Aunt Lillian I'm sorry. I never meant for that photo thing to happen. It was an accident." he said to her. "It's okay Artie. I know it was an accident. Besides we have more things to talk about like somebody's birthday. I know that you're getting the kingdom." she told him.

He smiled at that. He hoped that Lancelot and Charming wouldn't try to wreck it. He then went back to the swamp. For the next few weeks nothing bad happened but Artie wasn't sure. He had a feeling they'd start on him on his birthday. Shrek knew that might happen and needed to protect the teen. They then got into the onion carriage on the day of Artie's birthday to set off for Far, Far Away. Lillian smiled as they arrived later at the castle. "I'm glad you arrived safely. The servants are setting up the ball room for later. Don't worry the guards won't let Charming or Lancelot into the castle." she told them reassuringly. But Lancelot and Charming had already gotten into the castle by wearing hooded cloaks. Lancelot had snuck the potion into Artie's tea. He knew that he would drink it before going down for the party. Fiona watched as Artie went upstairs to get ready for the party. In his room he changed into a black frilly shirt, a long black coat, long trousers and a pair of black boots. "I look hot! I can't wait to see the look on Gwen's face when she sees me." he thought as he drank tea. He then felt really weird as a flash of light surrounded him. Shrek heard a loud ear splitting roar and ran upstairs. He kicked open the door and found Artie lying on the floor. He'd became a monstrous creature with fangs, dark blue fur, claws and almond coloured eye slits. He took a swat at his ogre friend without realising what he was doing.

"Artie stop! It's me Shrek! We're friends remember? Just calm down. I... wanna help you man. I don't know how this happened but I'll help ya get back to your normal self, okay?" he said calmly. He watched as the Artie beast calmed down. "Help me! I'm scared! I... don't know why this happened to me." Artie told him. Shrek smiled as he embraced his furry body. He listened as the kid just let it out. He had a feeling that Charming and Lance had done this but he was madder than before. "I can't go down there like this! The whole kingdom would freak especially Gwen and Lillian." Artie told him miserably. "Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Shrek said as he threw a hooded cloak around him. "Cool! Thanks man!" Artie said as he felt his friend kiss him on the lips. He blushed as they left the room and headed downstairs to the ball room.

But Gwen watched as Lance ran over to him and pulled off the cloak protecting Artie from letting anybody see his present appearance. Gwen was shocked and began to back away from him. "Gwen it's still me. Somebody did this to me, okay? Please don't leave me!" he said as she left him. "Goodbye Artie. I guess I was wrong about you." she told him running off. Charming laughed as he saw Artie upset. "This is your King? A beast! He should just be sent into the Forest like the rest of them to wait for his fate!" Charming said as guards grabbed Artie and walked out of the castle. Shrek was fuming and had followed them into the forest. He was mad that Charming had done that to Artie. He found Artie hiding in the inside of a huge tree. He could hear him sobbing. He felt sorry for Artie as he climbed into it. Artie was curled up in a ball with his head in his clawed hands. "Hey Artie I'm sorry those losers ruined your party. Maybe we could find a way to get your throne back. There has to be." he told him reassuringly. He'd been wearing a tuxedo. "There's no point man. They already won. Just let them get their way." Artie said defeated. Shrek couldn't blame the kid. Lance had been picking on him all his life since he first came to Worchester but Charming had started too on him because he wanted to be King.

"I want to help you get your inner strength back. That way we can take back your throne." he told him gently as he watched him close his eyes and fell asleep in the ogre's arms. He wanted the kingdom but was afraid. Would they still want him as a monster if the spell didn't wear off? Only time would tell...


	5. Hold On

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- Be warned. There's more fluff.

Ch 5

Gwen was feeling sad as she remembered last night. She and Artie could've gotten engaged but Fate had spat on her. She remembered the look in Artie's eyes as she'd left him. He'd looked heart broken. "_But he was a beast last night. He did it to spite me but maybe… my heart tells me that wasn't on purpose, that something bad must've happened to him but my head tells me otherwise._

_I never meant to hurt you Artie last night but I… was too freaked out by your appearance when Lance took off that cloak." _She thought as she felt tears fall down her face. Charming had taken over the kingdom but had thrown both her and Fiona in the dungeon. Fiona knew that Gwen was worried for herself but Artie as well. She could feel that the girl still loved her cousin even though she hurt him. "_Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this somehow. I wish… Shrek was here. He'd help us get out of here or think of something. I hope he's okay where ever he is." _Fiona's heart poured out mentally. Artie woke up sad.

He thought what had happened to him last night was a bad dream but it wasn't. It'd happened and Shrek saw the teen's huge and furry body shake in fear. He had to be strong for the both of them. "It's okay Artie. Just relax. We'll find a way to fix this, trust me." He told him reassuringly. "I do. It's… just Gwen. I know she hurt me but she's in trouble and so is Fiona." He replied quietly. "Where're they?" Shrek asked gently. "I… don't know. I woke up before I saw. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry!" he answered. "I'm not. I know you'll find out. Don't feel pressured about it, okay? Let's just focus on getting you back to your cute self. It was a potion they put in your tea, right?" Shrek told him calmly.

Artie nodded in reply. "We're going on a little trip to Worchester." Shrek said. Artie gulped at that. "Are you insane? Lancelot's dense friends and all the other kids will see me and have license to mock me for the rest of my life." he asked worriedly. "Don't worry. None of them will know it's you because you look... different. Besides we need to go see Merlin. He might have the answers we need." he replied holding the teen's clawed hand. Artie saw that his friend didn't look at him with disgust or try to break away from the hand holding. "Artie remember I'm like that myself so I understand what you're feeling. You're feeling fear and worry because of how jerks like Lancelot see you. I don't see that when I look in your eyes. I just see my friend inside." he said as he stroked Artie's chestnut brown hair. He then led him into a ship he'd borrowed from Lillian. He knew that Artie was scared of all this.

One day had messed up Artie's life and had made it miserable but he was willing to try and help him change it. As the night passed, he noticed that Artie was still awake. He couldn't sleep because he kept remembering when his father had dumped him at Worchester and feeling alone in a hell hole where the cool kids hated him and the geeks made fun of him, even excluded him from their long sessions of Dungeons and Dragons. Shrek then lay beside him as he put the quilts on the floor with the mattresses. "I know what it's like going through hell as a teenager in high school. Nobody would ever talk to me. They were afraid just because some of the cool kids, the jocks were spreading rumours around that I was dangerous but I wasn't. I felt scared, lonely and angry. I've felt that way since I was seven. My father hated me and wouldn't support me or my dreams. He never believed in me.

One day the jocks were jealous because I was sort of good at Americian football and were furious that somebody like me was good at something they liked. They hurt me and beat me up every day, making me miserable." he explained. "What happened after that?" Artie asked transfixed in his friend's story. "I decided I wasn't going to live in chains and that I had something to give. They were also jealous that I was smarter tham most humans so I dropped out and ran away from my father so I could make a life for myself because I knew I could." he answered softly. "Cool. I wish I... could have the courage to do what you did. I feel afraid even though I'm a ruler. I have little self belief in myself and most of it was shredded last night." Artie replied yawning. Shrek laughed at that. "I think we should get some sleep. Goodnight sweet peas." he told him kissing him. "Goodnight my prince." Artie replied as he closed his eyes...


	6. Trying to Help Artie

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- The Shrek/ Artie fluff thing is still going on but it's meant to be cute not gross in the way some people are thinking when they read this fic, okay? I hope that clears things up. More fluff in this chapter.

Ch 6

It was morning as the two friends woke up. The boat had arrived at Worchester. Artie shivered when he realised they were here. "Don't worry man. I know you're scared but they don't know that it's you. They'll only know unless you tell them, okay? I promise it's going to be okay." Shrek told him gently as he yawned. Artie laughed at that.

It made him feel a bit better. "I want to be my cute self again. Let's try it." He said to him as they walked out of the boat and onto Worchester soil. Artie watched as the other kids freaked out and ran away as they saw him. He them saw the jousting team and smiled. "What're you thinking my friend?" Shrek asked him. "You'll see." He replied as he approached them.

"I'm not letting you guys make other kids lives a misery ever again!" Artie growled as he began to beat them up. "_Cool. Now they know what it's like to be picked on. I wish I could do that to Lancelot and Charming but I'm not brave enough."_ He thought as he saw them run off screaming like girls. Shrek was worried. He knew Artie was feeling good about that but he knew that those who got picked on could sometimes become the tormentor. He knew Artie looked like a fearsome beast but he was still himself inside. He hoped what he was thinking wasn't true.

"Let's go find Merlin, okay?" he told him as he walked off into the main corridors as Artie followed him. They then smelt candles and humming come from a room. "That's got to be him! No other teacher is into self help books and herbal tea." Artie told him. Shrek chuckled at that as they went into the room. "What're you doing here? Who's your monstrous friend?" Merlin said to Shrek. "Merlin the beast is Artie. Charming and Lancelot showed up at his eightern birthday party and put a spell on him. We came here to see if you could fix it." Shrek explained to him.

"I see. Let me try." Merlin replied as he hit Artie with a spell. The magic faded but Artie was still a beast. "How come I'm not back to my cute self?" Artie asked him worried. "I'm not sure but I think only you can break it." Merlin answered. "What do you mean?" Shrek asked him. "Artie's appearance was changed but not himself right? If he just becomes himself, then he'll go back to being his normal self." he explained to them. "You mean it'll only happen if it's meant to be?" Artie said to him sadly. Merlin nodded. Shrek saw sadness in his green eyes. "Don't worry we'll figure a way to do this." Shrek reassured the teen. He had a feeling the spell would remain if he tried getting revenge on those who made his life a misery at Worchester. "You have a choice Artie. You could get revenge on those gyts who picked on you and remain a beast or stop and try to break the spell." Shrek explained.

Artie sighed as he thought about it. "You're right man. I wanna break the spell but I know they'll always make fun of me." Artie answered him. "Good choice man." he replied hugging him. Artie smiled at that broadly. "I know how you feel about this. I know your father never showed you Love but I want to give you some." Shrek told him gently as they walked into Artie's old dorm room. He never knew it was still open even though he'd left. Artie sighed as he smelled the dust of memories. "You spent a lot of lonely nights in here?" Shrek asked him. "Yep. Just me. my computer and online Dungeons and Dragons." Artie replied as he changed into a night shirt and climbed into bed wearing boxers. Shrek was wearing a shirt and night pants. It'd been a long day so it was easy for him to fall asleep.

But later in the night Artie was tossing and turning in bed. He was remembering being dumped at Worchester by his Dad. He heard him cry. "It'll be okay man. Just think about other things like us or breaking the spell." he told him. Artie then felt strong arms wrap around him. He calmed down but was whimpering in his sleep. "It's okay man. I know how you feel about the past. Sometimes I can't sleep because I'm remembering when my Dad was horrible to me." Shrek reassured him stroking his hair. He knew he was feeling pressured about being King and being turned into a beast but he was calming the teen down...

He hoped for the day when people would understand Artie and treat him kindly without fear or hatred for him...


	7. No Matter What

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- Hey here comes more! There's more cute Shrek/Artieness in this chapter. Thanks for Manga Girl no 6 for her reviews.

Ch 7

Artie woke up. It was early dawn. He looked at himself in his en suite mirror but found he was still a beast. "Are you okay man?" he heard somebody ask sleepily. He smiled at hearing Shrek's voice. "Sort of. When I woke up, I thought the spell would be broken and I'd be back to my cute self again but I'm not!" he answered angrily.

"That's weird. I thought you'd broken it by not picking on those tormented you a long time ago." He answered the teen. "So did I" Artie told him pouring a glass of orange juice for himself and drinking it. "It's just… Love broke Fiona's spell so what is it that's stopping me from breaking it? I feel like I'm still a loser. Maybe I never should've became King. I should've just stayed here for the rest of my life." Artie said to himself. Shrek looked into the teen's green eyes and realised what was wrong. "_It's because your belief in yourself is low and you've got low self esteem. Maybe if I help you, we could break the spell."_ He thought.

He then looked at the calendar and shivered. It was his birthday. He hated that because his in laws and Fiona were always trying to celebrate it and he didn't want to. Artie smirked at him. But inside he was worried. He hoped that together they could break the spell. Shrek then came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and a shower cap. He hugged the teen. "Don't worry man. I might've figured what's stopping ya from becoming your cute self." he said kissing him on the lips. "What is it? Tell me!" Artie replied excited. "When Lancelot and Charming started picking on you, you lost the power to believe in yourself and confidence. If we got it back., the spell would break." Shrek explained to him as he got dressed.

"Let's do it! It's worth a shot!" Artie said gently as they ate breakfast. He hoped that he could get his inner strength back. Merlin watched as the other students walked around the campus grounds going about their day. He was thinking about Artie. He thought his magic was to blame for not breaking the spell but maybe that was because some students had been eating at his inner strength. He then pulled out something. It was the letter Artie's father had given him the night he'd dumped his son here. He hadn't opened it but had an idea. He was going to give it to Artie.

He then appeared in Artie's dorm room seeing Shrek and Artie on the floor meditating. "Ah! Somebody's getting into the self help spirit." he said smiling and cleaning his glasses on his robe. "We're not self help freaks. I'm just trying to help Artie. I figured out what's not breaking the spell. Fiona taught me some things about restoring inner strength. What're you doing here anyway?" Shrek replied drinking coffee. "I found this in my robe. It's a letter from Artie's father the night Artie came to Worchester. I know he was a brute but maybe this might give him some closure." he explained handing it to him. Shrek understood. He decided to wait until later to tell him this. He knew how Artie felt about his father. "Maybe I can help with restoring Artie's inner strength." Merlin told him as he left to get some books for helping them. Artie saw worry in his friend's brown eyes. "What's wrong? You seem stressed." he asked.

Shrek sighed before going on. "I need to tell ya something." he said as he handed him the envelope. "What is this?" Artie asked. "It's the letter your father gave Merlin the night you came to Worchester. I wasn't going to tell you until your inner strength was back but I figured it would be wiser to tell ya now." Shrek explained. He watched as the teen opened it. He then began to read it.

Dear Merlin

My friend I send my son Arthur Pendragon to Worchester so he can make something out of his life. I know you'll protect him and make sure he'll choose right from wrong. But there is something I can only tell you. He is not my son by birth. I found him one night crying outside my house. I felt sorry for him so I took him in as my own but now I know we cannot be family since he bears the mark of royalty. Help him find his true family but I still love him even though I'm not his birth father.

Until the day we meet again

Artemis.

It read. Artie's hands shaked at this. "Artie you okay?" Shrek said gently as he saw anger in his friend's face. "I'm not happy man. All this time he lied. I... feel like an orphan man. I'm gonna get some fresh air." he answered walking out the room door. Merlin saw worry on the ogre's face. "What's wrong? Where's Artie?" he asked softly. "He... got upset reading the letter. His father isn't his birth father. He was adopted. I... want to talk to him but I'm worried because Artie's just had this discovery make him more less confident." he replied quietly. Merlin sighed sadly.

"I knew that. Artemis told me long ago about it but I felt bad hiding this from Artie all this time. I wanted to tell him the truth about himself but I was afraid of how he'd take it. Now my worst fear has came true. I don't know what to do about it. I'm not a guidance counsellor, I'm just a teacher." he told him sadly. Shrek understood how he was feeling. "Don't worry. Let me talk to him." he said gently walking out the door. Artie was standing at the fountain near the school entrance looking at himself in the water. He then saw Shrek join him. "Hey man I know you're upset. Just because you don't know your birth parents doesn't mean you have no family. You do with me, Fiona, your friends and Aunt Lillian. Besides I'll help you find them no matter what." he told him reassuringly leading him back to the dorm room. Artie had locked himself in the bathroom having a shower being engulfed in the warm water. He imagined what Lancelot would say if he found out what he'd gound out a few hours ago. He then sobbed letting his tears hit the floor. Shrek found him asleep on the bathroom floor. He then lifted him gently and put him in the bed and put blankets over him. Merlin smiled gently at them. He knew they were more than friends.

"Let's just give him some space. He's had a lot to deal with at the moment." Shrek told him as they sat at the table drinking coffee. Later that night Shrek changed into night clothes and climbed into bed. He then saw Artie wake as he wrapped his arms around him. "Hello beauitful. You slept the whole day!" he told the teen softly. Artie chuckled sadly at that. "Will they ever think about me?" he asked softly. "What do you mean?" Shrek replied. "My birth parents I mean. I wonder what they look like. I wonder if... they still love me." he replied. Shrek then kissed him as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Keep Me Safe

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- Hey here comes some fun! More Shrek/Artieness! The OPU/Ogre Protection Unit guys are like the FBI but only for ogre kind but the power has gone to their heads and they're going after good ogres like my fave guy because they want their species to remain terrible beasts but that's not really what some members of the community want. Merlin and Snowg started up a witness protection style thing to keep good hearted ogre adults and teens in hiding and safe from the OPU.

Ch 8

It was quiet in Far, Far Away but in the castle Charming was bragging to Lancelot about the success of their last plan. But somebody was watching them under their noses. It was an operative from the OPU or Ogre Protection Unit as they liked to be called. They were trying to get Charming and Lancelot to arrest them for crimes against ogre kind such as trying to slay an ogre. Mahara had remained quiet as he over heard the vain prince's plan.

"_Soon you're going to be busted man! You've done some terrible things Charming and you accuse our kind of doing awful acts. I hope my buddy Snowgre's trying to work on the case we have against his cousin. I know they're family and Snowg will try to save his butt but this is his job as one of us to bring justice to ogre kind."_ He thought as he listened while getting out of there unseen. He was wearing a purple suit of armour like all the members of the OPU. It was their uniform. He also carried a club and things like onion spray.

But Snowgre wasn't in their underground offices under the catacombs of the kingdom because he was talking to Merlin. Merlin had made him his inside man in the OPU after picking up that his friend and Artie's best friend was being searched for. "What do you mean they're trying to arrest him on the term that he hasn't acted like an ogre for the last twenty five years? That's insane Snowg but thanks for telling me. He's… with me and Artie, okay? I'll give him the news." Merlin told him. Snowgre watched as the wizard vanished. "_Please Shrek don't let them find ya because when they do, I won't be able to help in case my cover gets blown. For my and Artie's sake don't let them know where you are!"_ he thought as he walked into the office. Snowgre was Shrek's teenage cousin.

He was seventeen, had blue skin, snow white fur growing over most of his body but wasn't covered in it yet, had green eyes like a cat and was slender bodied. He loved rock music. His favourite bands were Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance and Paramore. He also loved playing the electric guitar. It was a skill that came to him naturally. He was worried for his cousin. He knew the OPU were power mad and only cared about the bad guys in their community. But he knew why they wanted to arrest his cousin because he was the only nice one of his kind apart from a few other ogres but they were in hiding in Worchester in a protection program he and Merlin had started a year ago. He knew that if the word got out that some ogres had good reps, it would tarnish the bad ones and they liked being outcasts but if other ogre kids found that out, they could choose to be good and live in peace but that would mean being in hiding. He should've been in hiding too but he wanted to bring them down from the inside.

Merlin sighed as he appeared in his class room but turned it into an oasis of relaxation where he could calm down when he was stressed. "I think I need a herbal tea." he told himself as he poured it. But in his dorm room Artie woke up in the bed to find Shrek not by his side. He heard water running and went to the toilet. He found his friend in the shower and was relieved. But he saw fear in those brown eyes. He then heard knocking at the door and answered it. Merlin was standing there. "What're you doing here? To talk to me?" Artie answered . "No not you but I do need to talk to Shrek. It's sort of urgent." he told the teen as he sat at the table. Artie then saw his friend come out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I need you to come with me." Merlin told him. Shrek could tell it was important. "Sure. Don't worry Artie. I'll be back in a few minutes." he answered as he went out through the door. Merlin then led him to his room and into his relaxation oasis. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Shrek asked him. "It's the OPU. They're searching for you." Merlin told him gravely. Shrek looked panic struck at those words. "Not again! I.. thought I dodged those power mad guys a long time ago. They have some dumb twenty five year case against me. How did you find this out? Magic?" he replied worriedly. "No Your cousin Snowgre told me. He's been my inside man in the OPU since he started high school last year. He's helped other ogre kids like him who'd rather live in peace and not get iu trouble to hide from the OPU." Merlin explained gently.

"I want to get out of here and hide before they get here but I... don't wanna give up my life and all the good things in it because of the OPU." Shrek said. "What will you tell Artie about this? I know you two are pretty close." Merlin asked him. "I'm not sure but it's my mess, not his." Shrek replied as he left the room. On his way back to the dorm room he was thinking in his head of a way to explain this to Artie. Artie was listening to Paramore on his MP3 player and playing air guitar. Shrek smiled sadly at that as he came through the door. Artie saw the sadness in his friend's eyes and took off the head phones. "Are you okay? You seem... really scared. I've never seen you like this before." he asked him. Shrek sighed sadly before answering. "It's... just these guys who're after me and wanna arrest me." he said. Artie looked shocked.

"What did you do? Rob a bank or something like that?" he asked worried. Shrek laughed at that. "No but I wish. Besides that's something humans do. The OPU or Ogre Protection Unit to you wanna arrest me because they think I have been not acting like a proper ogre for twenty five years. They're sort of cops but more the FBI for ogre kind. They wanna make sure that no other ogres are good hearted like me and that's a real shame but my cousin along with Merlin has been helping ogres like me to go into hiding from these jerks. But he told Merlin they're looking for me and that makes me worried." Shrek explained softly looking away from Artie. He felt afraid to be himself in front of the teen. He then felt something embrace him. It was Artie. "Don't worry man. Let it out. I'll protect ya from these so called jerks. When I'm King agaoin, they're gonna be outlawed so guys like you can be yourself." he told him softly while hearing him sob and letting out the things he'd bottled up within for twenty five years. Artie then heard sob something in jewish and wondered what he was saying. "Please keep me safe." he whispered to him in English. He didn't want to let go and Artie felt the same way so they lay on the bed in each other's arms.

He hoped the OPU guys wouldn't find out where his friend was or he was doomed. But Snowgre had to tell them where Shrek was because one of the other officers had seen him talking to Merlin and he had to or else his cover would've been blown. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." he whispered after they'd ran out of there. He felt really bad. He then saw Merlin appear. He had an idea. "Please Merlin you've gotta warn him! The OPU guys are on their way to Worchester to arrest him. You've got to hurry!" he told him scared. "You'd better come with me. We can tell him together." Merlin said as Snowgre took his hand anf they vanished. When they arrived at Worchester, they ran to Artie's dorm room and Snowgre kicked down the door. "I won't let you hurt him!" Artie told Snowgre about to attack him when Merlin stopped him. "He's not a real officer. He's been my inside man. You can trust him." he said as Artie calmed down. Snowgre then saw Shrek wake up. "What're you doing here? They told you to arrest me, didn't they?" he said sadly. "No I'm not. I came to warn you. They're on their way here to arrest you." Snowgre answered softly as Artie sat on the bed beside him. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Artie whispered but then the door flew open as the OPU guys in riot gear came in. "Good work. Where is he?" the lead officer told Snowgre. He didn't answer bur they saw Artie on the bed making a shield to protect his friend. "The human teen is protecting him? Kid you're gonna have to move. Your friend's under arrest." the lead officer told Artie but he didn't move. "I'm sorry but I won't move and let my best friend get arrested over being himself! The OPU are nothing but brutes!" he told them but it was no use because Snowgre had gotten his cousin by the arms and handcuffed him. "Please Snowg let me go! I haven't done anything and you know it!" Shrek told him breaking down. "I'm sorry okay? This seems awful but it's something I... have to do." he said gently to him as he kicked him in the butt to get him to move but as they walked out the door, Shrek took one last look at Artie. "Please help me." he whispered through tears, his voice cracking. Merlin noticed great sadness in Artie's eyes. "I failed. I promised I'd keep him safe and I didn't. I let them take him without a fight!" he told him sobbing.

"You didn't fail. When those brutes chose to come in here, you became a shield to protect him but it was more safer if they just took him. I know Snowgre. He'll try to get him out of there before they hurt him." Merlin reassured him. That night it was hard for Artie to sleep. The events of this afternoon kept playing in his head and he still heard his friend's words. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll get ya out of there anyway I can. I might need some help." he told himself as the night passed by...


	9. Make Some Noise

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More Shrek/ Artieness in this chapter!

Ch 9

Snowgre felt guilty as he watched his cousin in his cell stare at him, his brown eyes piercing the teenager's soul. "_I'm sorry I told them where you were but I had no choice. It was either you or me but I chose you." _He thought as he opened the door of the cell to bring his cousin some food.

Shrek just stared into his eyes coldly. He could feel the anger bubbling within him but knew he couldn't let it out or that would make Snowgre happy. He was wrapped in chains so he couldn't move or try to escape. He wished that Artie was here but he knew he was figuring out a plan to save him. He then prayed in Jewish but in whispers so nobody could hear him. Artie was nervous as he approached the swamp. Puss was house sitting. When he walked in through the door, Puss was jumping around the place doing moves with his sword. "Sorry senor. I nearly hit you. Where's the boss?" he said to him. "In the OPU's custody. Puss growled at those initials angrily. "Those power mad freaks have him! We've got to rescue him!" he replied. "I know. That's why I came. Before they took him away… I promised that I would protect him and now I've got to get him out of there!" Artie agreed. He hoped they weren't hurting him in their prison.

The next few days Snowgre was worried. His cousin hadn't eaten anything in a few weeks and he had bruises from the other guys questioning him. "Please man you've got to eat! You need that awesome strength of yours in case your friends show up." He said to him quietly. "They're not coming! Besides your friends in here would stop them if they tried. Just leave me alone Snowg. You wanted to be the hero of the family and now you've got your wish." Shrek retorted. Snowgre understood as he left the cell. Meanwhile Artie, Puss, Donkey, Dragon and the other fairy tale creatures were making their way towards the OPU prison. Snowgre then heard sounds of struggle as he heard the other officers and a roar of a dragon. "_Wow! They really did come! I've got to wake Shrek up and get him to his friends before it's too late! I know I'm blowing my cover here but it's worth it. No way am I letting family get hurt!"_ he thought as he ran into his cousin's cell but he saw somebody there already.

It was Artie. He was knelt by his cousin's side trying to wake him up. "What've you done?" Artie asked through tears. "It wasn't me. The other officers beat him up while questioning him and he wouldn't eat. I'm scared for him, okay?" Snowgre explained defending himself. He heard him call his cousin by his first name but nothing happened. Snowgre then got an idea. "Shreklenchen wake up man! You're getting out of here and I'm helping!"he yelled. Artie then put a hand to his friend's chest. His heart was still beating.

"That's good. We've got to get out of here." Snowgre told him helping him carry his cousin. He saw the elder teen tremble. "Don't be afraid." Snowgre said to him. "I'm not. It's the OPU who should be afraid of me!" Artie replied as they were cornered on the rooftop but Dragon showed up and they climbed on her back along with the fairy tale creatures. Puss was worried for his ogre friend as well as Donkey. "What do we do now?" Snowgre asked Artie. "We need to go back to Worchester. We'll be safe there." He answered. Puss and the others watched as Artie and Snowgre climbed off Dragon's back carrying Shrek carefully as they landed in Worchester. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. I know it." Artie told them. Later they made it to Artie's dorm room. They had put Shrek in the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened last time here. I was under cover and if it seemed to them I was helping him, I would've ended up in a cell too." Snowgre said wuietly.

"Why did you decide to help back there? Weren't you afraid your cover would be blown?" Artie asked him curiously. "I was but I was doing some serious thinking while my cousin was in a cell and I decided I didn't wanna be the inside man anymore not if it means letting family get hurt just to save the community. Besides I know a lot of people love him especially Fiona. I'd better go get Merlin." he explained as he left the room. Merlin was surprised to see Snowgre run into his room. "What're you doing here?" he asked him. "Please Artie needs your help. He rescued Shrek from the OPU prison but he's very unwell. We need you to see what's wrong." he answered softly.

Merlin understood as he vanished. Snowgre went back to Artie's dorm room. He was trying to wake up Shrek. He then saw Merlin appear. He was shocked to see the ogre in this state. "What happened to him?" he asked worriedly. "It happened at the OPU prison. The other officers beat him up while questioning him and the weight loss is because he hasn't eaten in a while since he came to the prison. I need to tell you something. I don't wanna be your inside man anymore.. Someone I really care about nearly got hurt. I don't want it to happen ever again." Snowgre explained. Merlin looked very grave at that. "Will Shrek be okay?" Artie asked him. "He'll be fine once he wakes up but I don't know unless he wakes up amd eats. Snowgre you can't quit. Others like him will suffer if you do. I know something bad nearly happened because of your cover but you have to keep doing this." Merlin answered. Artie saw pain in Snowgre's eyes. "I know how you feel. I wouldn't go back to them if I was you." he replied softly. Merlin then saw somebody in his room and smiled. It was the new teacher Hexia. She was young but a witch with pale skin like Snow White's, black hair with purple streaks through it, slender bodied and smart like Merlin. Like him she was lonely and searching for a True Love.

"Hey you seem stressed. You need to relax." she told him gently as she looked into his eyes. "I know that. It's... Just things are a little crazy around here." Merlin replied to her warmly. "I know. Snowgre is having doubts about being your inside man because of the Ogre Protection Unit taking his cousin and he and Artie had to rescue him. He has a good heart but what you're making him do is hurting him. I love you." she told him softly. "H-How did you know that?" he asked her. "I read your mind. I have powers too. You're not the only magician here in Worchester, you know." Hexia replied as she handed him a cup of herbal newt tea. "Thanks. I never knew that..." he said to her. "That somebody likes you? It's true Merlin. I do. I have since these last few days after I arrived at Worchester but I have to hide it because some of the male students are trying to hit on me but I don't wanna hurt them." she explained as she kissed him. He heard her laugh as his beard touched her face. He blushed at that unaware that Snowgre was watching.

He sighed as he went back to Artie's room but as he opened the door he heard Artie and his cousin talking and ran over. "Hey you're... awake! I'm sorry. I never meant for anybody especially you to get hurt." he whispered. Shrek nodded at his words. "I know. But I was all alone in there." he replied. Snowgre watched as he kissed Artie gently on the lips. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was really scared in the OPU prison when we were rescuing you. I nearly thought we lost you." he told him as he left the bed but he felt Shrek still holding his hand. "Please Artie don't leave me ever. Don't leave me alone." he told him. Snowgre was worried. "That much time being alone in the cell messed with his head!" he thought as he watched Artie hug him. He watched as Artie left for classes. "Don't worry. He'll be back." Snowgre said as he touched his cousin's face...


	10. Long Lost Family Rescued

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More Shrek/Artieness. Also more of the Ogre Protection Unit for Manga Girl no 6.

Ch 10

Somebody watched as Snowgre walked to Merlin's room. He was the leader of the Ogre Protection Unit. His name was Marriott. "Soon I'll get revenge on you for betraying me and your fellow officers! You'll be sitting in a cell soon anyway along with your royal teenage friend." He thought as he followed him.

He was wearing night vision goggles and was holding a cross bow. He was wearing a blue suit of armour unlike the normal purple suits his men wore. When Snowgre walked into the room, he saw Merlin tied up on the floor with a gag over his mouth. He was about to remove it when he heard laughter and turned around. He shivered in fear when he saw Marriott. "Surprised Snowgre? I knew you weren't really one of us officers. I had a feeling you were under cover working for that loser Merlin. You're coming with me!" he told the ogre teen.

"What if I don't? I'm not going with you Marriott, no matter what you say or do!" he replied angrily. "Oh I think I would if I were you. We've just arrested a friend of yours." Marriott explained as the others came in carrying Artie in his beast form. Snowgre was worried. "Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" he yelled as he prepared to lunge at him but was kicked in the furry chest by Marriott. "He's the bait to bring Charming and Lancelot to us! After that, we're going to hurt them both!" he said as he and his men left without a trace.

Snowgre rubbed his chest as he got to his feet slowly. "_Great Snowg just great. Because of you, Artie's been kidnapped by those Ogre Protection Unit freaks and Marriott will hurt them. I know Charming and Lancelot are jerks but they need to be saved. Shrek would do the same."_ He thought as he untied Merlin. He saw pain in the teen's eyes as he helped him up.

"Don't worry we'll get Artie back. I know those guys blame Charming for crimes against your kind but they need to be protected no matter what. Who knows what they could do? I hope your cousin doesn't find out about this! He'll be wanting to go rescue Artie." Merlin told him. He then ran to Artie's dorm room. Shrek was still on the floor in blankets curled up in a ball. "Are you okay?" he asked him. "No. We need to get Artie back. It's my fault the OPU took him away." he answered. "No it's my fault. Marriott found out I was under cover and that's why he captured Artie. Let me get him back. I know you're not yourself... after being locked in the prison for a few weeks." Snowgre replied.

Merlin understood as he watched Snowgre go off. Hexia was waiting for him in his room. "Hey where were you? I was waiting for you." she said smiling. "Something came up between friends and I had to help them. I should've told you." he replied kissing her. She understood as she hugged him. Artie was angry as he tried to use his strength to bust open the bars of the cell but it was no use. "I can't believe they're using me as bait to get Charming and Lancelot into their clutches." he thought as Marriott approached his cell.

"I know that you're Shrek's friend and that Snowgre will be trying to break you out of here but my men are waiting to catch him." he said. "Why're you doing this? I haven't done anything to you." Artie asked angrily. Mariott laughed at him. "I'm doing this so that ogre kind can be superior over humans. You think we're nothing but dumb beasts but we're not. Soon you'll all see." he told him. Artie felt anger bubble within him. Mariott and his crew were bullies like Charming and Lancelot but they had power rushing to their heads. "I hope that my friends can stop them." he thought as he sank to the ground in defeat. "Wow. So this is the King of Far, Far Away. A loser." Marriott cackled walking away. Artie roared in anger at that. He then saw somebody come out of the shadows. It was an ogre girl with black wavy hair. She looked about ten years old and slender bodied. "I don't think you're a loser Artie. I know you're an awesome ruler." she said to him. "Who're you?" he asked her. "My name is Magia. My brother Shrek is your friend, right? I have been in here since I was five. Those Ogre Protection jerks took me away from my brother and my parents a long while ago and I haven't been with them since." she explained gently.

Artie was amazed to hear that. "Don't worry Magia we're getting out of here. Snowgre will help us. I know it." he told her as she lay in his arms. She hoped they'd be free soon. But Magia then glowed with magic as she and Artie vanished. Mariott was angry at that. "That little brat used her Ogreix powers to make them escape." he thought. Artie was amazed to wake up in his room at Worchester. Magia smiled at his confusion. "How did we get here? I thought we were stuck in the OPU prison." he asked her. "I... used my magic to help us escape." she replied. "What do you mean you used magic to get us out of there?" Artie asked confused. "Ogres are born with magic inside them called Ogreix. I used mine to help us escape. Where's my brother?" she explained to him gently. "He's with Merlin." Hexia answered.

"Let me guess. He needs therapy so Merlin's using his self help books to do it?" Artie replied. Hexia nodded to him. "Stay here, okay? I need to talk to your brother, okay? I'll be right back." Artie told Magia as he left the room. He then walked down the hall and down stairs. He then walked in hearing Merlin in the middle of his therapy session. "Artie you're back! But how?" Shrek said hugging him. Artie laughed at that. "Your sister helped me." he answered. Shrek was in shock at that. "Magia's here? Where... was she?" he told him. "She was in my cell in the OPU prison. She's been missing you and your parents but I'm not sure where they are after twenty five years." Artie explained to him. Merlin was amazed by that.


	11. Joining the OPU just to Save Him

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More Shrek/Artieness in this chapter. More Hexia and Merlin too.

Ch 11

Artie watched as his ogre friend was adjusting to finding his long lost sister but another question was driving him crazy in his head. "_Where are his parents? Did they leave him or did they die after the OPU captured Magia? I want to know but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."_ He thought as he saw Magia try to talk to Shrek.

"What is it?" he asked her quietly. "It's Mom. She's alive but ill. She wants to see us again." She told him. "I'm sorry Magia but I don't want to remember being hurt and her just standing by and letting it happen." He answered as he left the room.

Artie wondered what he meant by that. "I know he doesn't mean it. He remembers when Dad took his anger on him and started hitting him since he got caught by hunters. It got so bad, he ran away from home. Dad was mad but went searching for him but could never find him. Then a few years later the OPU came into our house and were searching for him." Magia explained gently. Artie then understood why his ogre friend was angsty sometimes.

He then found Shrek sitting at the table in his dorm room drinking black coffee. Artie saw a huge bruise on his friend's neck. He had a feeling Shrek's father had given him it when he was angry. "It's okay Sweet Peas I know what happened to you long ago with your father." Artie told him as he kissed him on the lips gently. "Thanks Candy Lips. I feel... so emo at the minute. Magia shows up but then brings back pain by trying to get me to see my mother and I don't want to." he answered. Artie understood. "It's okay. I know how you feel. But that's in the past man." he replied as he fell asleep in his arms. But Merlin was watching this with growing curiousity. Hexia then smiled as she joined him.

"Maybe I should talk to him. I know he hasn't gotten over what happened when he was a child but it would hurt him more if he doesn't move on." he thought as he went to see Artie. "What's up?" the teen asked. "Your friend is. He needs to move on from what happened long ago. You must talk to him. I can find out where his mother is but you have to knock some sense into him." Merlin answered. Artie understood what the elder man said. He then heard Shrek cry softly in his sleep and woke him up. "We need to talk. I know your child hood was painful but you've gotta move on. Your Mom's really sick and she wants to see you in case she gets worse." he explained. But Hexia was hiding something from Merlin. She was pregnant but hadn't told him in case he'd freak out. She hoped it would be like her and Merlin but wasn't sure.

Merlin noticed that Hexia had gained weight and was very moody. "Is everything okay? You look like you've gained some weight." he asked her the next day. She sighed as she began to speak. "I've something to tell you. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father to a little warlock or witch." she told him. Merlin fainted at that. Hexia felt worried at his reaction. "I'm sorry if you're freaked." she whispered as she dragged him into bed. Artie then saw that Shrek wasn't in the dorm room or Worchester at all. He was getting really worried. He then went to find Merlin but when he saw the door open, it was Hexia. "Is Merlin in? I need to see him at once!" he told her but somebody was watching them. It was Marriott. "Merlin should be told Hexia that I'm the child's father, not him if you want Artie's friends to live!" he hissed as she saw him. "He is the father, not you! Now get out Marriott before I turn you into something awful!" she yelled. Merlin understood how Artie was feeling as he made him a cup of herbal tea. Only nobody knew that Mariott was Shrek's father. He'd became the leader of the Ogre Protection Unit after leaving his family. He'd sworn revenge on his son any way he could. Artie didn't know that Mariott had taken Shrek and was going to torture him. Artie then left to go back to his room when Marriott confronted him. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "Why're you searching for my son Artie? He was a mistake and never should've been born! That's why I started the OPU so others like him would die without mercy!" he yelled.

"Tell me where he is!" Artie roared angrily. Mariott laughed at him. "You know Artie, you'd make an awesome member of our group. What do you say boy?" he replied smiling. "If I do, you would let Shrek go?" Artie asked him quietly. "Yes I might consider it if you join me." he replied. "Fine I'll join. Just spare him. He's all I care about." Artie said sadly. Marriott laughed as the teen followed him, taking one last look at Worchester. "I'm sorry!" he whispered as rain fell down on the ground...


	12. Living A Double Life

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff!

Ch 12

Artie sighed as he and Shrek walked back to Worchester. He knew he couldn't back out of being a member of the OPU now or his best friend would've got hurt and that was something he couldn't let happen.

Marriott had told him about keeping his role in the OPU a secret because Merlin and his friends would find out and be angry. "_What am I going to do? From now on I'm living two lives and one of them is evil! If I told my friends about this, they'd be mad but there was no other way. From now on I'm the Black Destroyer as well as Artie Pendragon."_ He thought as they entered his dorm room.

He'd hidden his Black Destroyer suit in his locker so nobody but him would know. But then they saw Hexia come in. "What's wrong?" Shrek asked her. "Merlin needs to speak to the both of you at once." She answered. They followed her to her and Merlin's room.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked Merlin nervously. He had a feeling it had to do with the OPU. "I've just gotten some news from Snowgre. The Ogre Protection Unit has gotten a new recruit. His name is the Black Destroyer. His sole purpose is to destroy Mariott's son who he hated since he was born. But hearing that makes me worry for the both of you. Mariott is very psychotic and dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Merlin explained gravely.

Artie shivered in fear at his words. "_He doesn't know that I'm that very recruit he's talking about. He doesn't even know that Shrek's Mariott's son. If I got him to tell Merlin that, he could keep him safe and I wouldn't have to work for Marriott! Great plan!"_ Artie thought as Hexia groaned in pain. "Hexia honey what's wrong?" Merlin asked worriedly. "It's the babe. It's coming." She answered gently. Merlin was in shock at that. Artie chuckled sadly at that as he and Shrek left. Magia had went invisble and hid in Merlin's room. "Can I ask you something? What if I had this friend and he had to do something evil just to save his best friend? What would you say if I was the Black Destroyer Merlin was talking about?" Artie said to Shrek as they lay in bed in each other's arms. Shrek thought about it. "Well if he's worth your friendship, you should help him and I wouldn't be that mad if you were the Black Destroyer. I asm Mariott's son after all. I have his birth mark on my left shoulder." he answered showing him the birth mark. It was in the shape of a black moon. Artie was consumed with guilt that night but he had no choice. He then snuck out of there and went to his locker and got dressed in the Black Destroyer suit.

It was deep violet with cannobs on the shoulders with a flowing cape. There was a powerful laser sword on Artie's back. He sighed as he put on the deep violet helmet which covered his face and deepened his voice so that nobody would know it was him. "I'm sorry but I have no choice." Artie told himself as he vanished in a haze of magical energy... Shrek then heard somebody kick open the door to Artie's dorm room and woke up. "You! Where's Artie?" he yelled angrily. The Black Destroyer laughed at that. "Let's just say I hurt him or maybe... he's with Mariott and the OPU in a cell." he replied laughing. Shrek then felt an unstoppable surge of anger mixed with magic course through his veins. "Let him go!" he yelled shooting blasts of magic from his hands. "How did I do that? It was... cool." Shrek asked himself. "Somebody has Ogreix after all. Now we can fight all night long." The Black Destroyer cackled to him. "Wait! What is Ogreix? I heard Magia mention it." he asked curious. "Ogreix is the magic all ogres have. Some are born with it or in some cases it just emerges. You can do so much." he explained as Shrek's body glowed with a dark green light. Artie was worried for him.

"He doesn't know how to control it! I've got to help him no matter if I blow my secret identity in the process." he thought as he calmed down. "You need to turn it off before you hurt yourself. You turn it off by calming down." Artie told him in his normal voice. "Artie why're you coming from inside the Black Destroyer?" Shrek asked gently. "He used his dark magic to trap me within his body." he answered. This made the ogre more mad. "Please you've gotta calm down! You don't know how to use your Ogreix yet." he told him.

Shrek then sighed as he closed his eyes and focused on a memory of the night when he and Artie had been together in each other's arms. The dark green hue around his body had faded as he opened his eyes but the Black Destroyer was gone too. "I wish to save you from him Artie." he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Artie saw that and felt mad at himself. This was his fault but he couldn't tell his friend his secret.

Shrek was amazed to see Artie walk into the dorm room. "How did you get away from the Black Destroyer?" he asked hugging him. "I used some quick thinking to get away from him." he answered him kissing him on the lips. He'd needed to make a choice about telling his friend his secret or not. He knew how Shrek would react if he told him about his double life. He shivered as he remembered what had happened when Shrek had used his Ogreix for the first time. "I don't think it's a good idea telling him yet. He wouldn't be able to take it." he thought as he fdll asleep. Merlin then came into the room later the next morning. "I see somebody's Ogreix emerged last night." he said to Shrek. "Yeah but how did you know that? Weren't you helping Hexia with the baby?" he told him. "Yes. That's how I saw. Alexa was woken up by your fight and I watched you hit the Black Destroyer with blasts of Ogreix." he answered. He secretly knew the Black Destroyer's true identity but didn't feel right betraying Artie. He knew that he'd reveal himself when the time was right. He then saw Alexa's eyes glow with magic as she was in Hexia's arms.

She had a curl of purple hair on her tiny head, blue eyes. She looked cute in her blue sleep suit. It reminded Shrek of his triplets. Hexia then saw him sigh. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked him. "The other day you were saying about Mariott's son being sought after by the Black Destroyer? I'm his son. I didn't wanna reveal myself but last night changed things." he told him softly. "I know. I realised it when you used your Ogreix on the Black Destroyer. I must alert Snowgre at once! Stay here! I also... know who the Black Destroyer is." Merlin replied opening a huge spell book. "Who is he? I need to know! I have a score to settle with him." he asked the wizard, his eyes open wide. "I won't say until he decides to reveal himself. All I can say is that it's somebody who loves you deeply, more than Fiona." he told him as he vanished into the book and it closed tight...


	13. Dark Secrets Revealed

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff. The true identity of the Black Destroyer might surprise some of you.

Ch 13

Snowgre was angry as Merlin appeared. He knew who the Black Destroyer was and couldn't let his cousin be with him.

"We should tell him about the Black Destroyer, that he's Artie. I don't want him to get hurt." He told Merlin angrily. "Chill Snowg. We can't tell him. If Artie wants to reveal himself as the Black Destroyer, that's okay but we should let him do it in his own time." Merlin said.

"_I hope he finds out soon. If he got here because of Artie, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to let Shrek know before it's too late."_ He told him. Merlin then vanished back to his dorm room. Shrek then saw worry in his eyes. "Let me guess Snowgre gave ya a hard time? He does that every time we have a family reunion." He asked him. Merlin nodded in reply. But then he heard Hexia scream and the babe cry as the Black Destroyer showed up. "What do you want?" she yelled as Alexa screamed in fear. "Shrek. I'm not leaving until you're over my shoulder as my trophy!" he answered smiling.

Shrek growled as his body glowed with the dark green hue that meant his Ogreix was activated. "I'm never gonna be your trophy, you sick freak!" he yelled as his eyes glowed with blue light and the ground shook violently. "You've got to stop! Hexia and Alexa are going to end up hurt!" Merlin yelled but he saw a ball surrounding both his wife and child. The Black Destroyer got to his knees and almost to his feet when Snowgre showed up and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. "Snowgre are you crazy? He's gonna hurt ya!" Shrek yelled to him worriedly. "It's okay man. He won't hurt me once I... unmask him!" he told him as he pulled off the Black Destroyer's helmet.

Shrek backed away in shock. It was Artie! "No ir can't be you! I... liked you and trusted you! How could you do this to me?" he yelled. Artie watched as his friend ran off into hiding. "I really messed up everything. I can explain before Snowg pummels me. Mariott kidnapped Shrek and was torturing him but when I confronted him, he asked me to join the OPU only if he'd spare Shrek. That's why I became the Black Destroyer. That's why I show him mercy in our battles, because it would pain me if he was killed or hurt." he told them. Both Merlin and Snowgre softened at that.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him for you." Snowgre told him. Artie felt terrible. Guilt was eating inside of him because he was remembering the look on Shrek's face when he found out his best friend was the Black Destroyer. That hurt more than any wounds on his body. Snowgre then ran into the forest. It was raining and he could smell the pine of the wet trees. He could tell his cousin was hiding in there. "Shrek come out! We need to talk. Artie became the Black Destroyer by force but it was to save your life. Your twisted and evil father was gonna hurt ya if Artie hadn't done that." he yelled as thunder crackled through the sky.

A tree then fell over and he heard somebody call out in pain. It was Shrek. He was in agony. The tree had snapped his back landing on him. "Don't worry man. I'll get help." he said running back to Worchester to get Merlin. He was nervous as he followed Snowgre to the forest. "This is serious. We need to get him to the infirmary. I'll give him some pain killers so it won't hurt when we try to move him." Merlin said as a needle appeared in his slender hand. "This won't hurt much." he said as he stuck it in his friend's arm. Snowgre watched as his cousin relaxed and fell asleep. "How much did you give him?" he asked concerned. "Just a little. Help me move him please." he replied as Snowgre used his strength to pick up his cousin and put him over his shoulder gently.

Artie was worried as he saw them head to the infirmary. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. You can wait with me if you want." Snowgre reassured him. "Aren't you afraid I'm gonna hurt you?" he replied gently. "I'm not. I know Mariott made you become him just so you could save Shrek from him. He's gonna need your help. I've a feeling he'll be in there for a while. Luckily I told him why you became the Black Destroyer before this happened." he answered. Artie then heard Shrek moan as he woke up. "My back hurts really bad! What happened to me?" he asked gently.

"A tree fell on you in the forest and hurt you in the back. I'm sorry I got you mad that you got hurt." Artie explained to him. Shrek looked into his eyes and saw pain in his green eyes. "It's okay Artie. I forgive ya." Shrek replied to him stroking his almond coloured hair. Mariott was furious when he saw that. But then later he saw Artie with his best friend Mattie. Mattie was very shy and in the Drama club. He and Artie had been friends a long time ago but hid it from Lancelot and the other cool kids. "What's up man? You look afraid of something." he asked him. "I'll tell you. There's this girl Carly in my Magic class and I sort of like her and I wanna ask her out but I'm afraid in case she thinks I'm a loser just because I'm not a jock." he explained quietly. Artie smiled at his thin friend. He knew how it felt crushing on a girl. "She's actually like you a lot. She's a Goth and wants to attend the Drama club but is afraid in case other kids laugh at her." Artie answered him.

"How do you know that?" Mattie asked nervous. "I asked Merlin about her and he gave me the down low on her. Just talk to her. She's pretty cool." he replied. Mattie smiled at him. "Thanks man." he replied running off. Mattie had blonde short hair, wore a blue jersey, was slender bodied and had green eyes like Artie. He loved reading fantasy books and writing his own along with plays he was writing for drama club. Most of the girls he crushed on hated him for those things but the day when he first saw Carly, he felt things were about to change. He saw her eating sushi on her own and joined her. She was slender bodied, had black hair, wore black clothes. She loved reading Fantasy books too but wrote her own fantasy novels. "Hey you like sushi! Wow. I've never met another kid who likes raw fish like I do. Do you like reading fantasy books?" she asked him. "Yes I do! I also write my own plays for Drama club. I know you're trying to join but you're afraid. I was too at the beginning but I learned to ignore Lance and the rest of the jerks here and so will you." he told her.

"Okay. Let's go! I... like you." she told him as she held his hand while walking to where the Drama department was. Gwen saw that and was disgusted but Artie smiled...


	14. Discovering Powers

Sticks and Stones 

A/N- More fluff!

Ch 14

Artie wasn't feeling like himself. His insides were racked with guilt as he saw his friend lying in the infirmary out cold. But there was something he didn't know. Mariott had caused the tree to fall on Shrek. Artie had a feeling he wasn't done with him yet especially when he turned up at the infirmary. "What do you want now? Because of you, the only person who cared for me is seriously hurt!" he asked angrily.

"I can help him with a little healing potion but at a price." Marriott replied smiling. Artie's heart leaped at the chance to heal Shrek but wasn't sure about Mariott's price. "What's the catch?" Artie asked him darkly. Mariott laughed at him. "I'll tell ya. I need you to apprehend and bring unharmed a girl in your school. She's an ogre but using a spell to hide her true face. It would mean becoming the Black Destroyer one more time." He answered. "What's the girl's name?" Artie asked worried. "Her name is Carly." He told him. Artie's stomach was about to hurl at that. "I'm sorry Marriott but this time I… can't be a part of your scheme." He told Mariott. He growled in anger but calmed down. "Fine I understand but just think about it, okay Artie?" Mariott told him as he vanished. Artie sank to his knees in agony. He was in moral agony. "_What am I supposed to do?_

_To save my best friend, I've got to hurt another friend by taking his girl friend as the Black Destroyer. I'm not sure what to decide. Look what happened the last time I decided on something. It nearlt slayed my friendship. I can't risk doing it to Mattie. Maybe Merlin would find a way to heal Shrek without me helping Marriott to do it." _He thought as he saw Mattie with Carly. They seemed so happy together, the way he and Gwen used to be. He then saw Merlin appear. "I saw you with Mariott and heard what you told him. I'm proud of you." he said to him.

He sighed as he walked to the infirmary with him. "I just wanna fix the damage I caused to Shrek by becoming the Black Destroyer but the only way to do it is by taking away Mattie's chance of his own happily ever after. What am I gonna do?" he answered sadly. Merlin nodded. "I can help heal him without Mariott." he replied to him. He held a vial of green liquid in his hand. "Don't worry. It's the healing potion. I got Snowgre to steal it from Mariott when he wasn't looking." he told Artie. He smiled as he made Shrek drink it. Artie watched as his friend's body glowed with light. He then saw him open his eyes. "Hey Artie. How come the pain is gone?" he asked him. "Merlin took the healing potion from Mariott and used it on ya so your back would heal faster." Artie replied kissing him. But as he left, he felt weird like something was growing within him.

His eyes glowed with purple light as Ogreix shot out of his hands. "Why is this happening to me? I'm not an ogre. I'm a human!" he asked worriedly. Merlin was confused but had an idea. "Maybe it was because of the spell Charming and Lancelot put on you. It affected you inside as well as on the outside. I hope we can fix it." he explained. Shrek saw fear in Artie's eyes at Merlin's words.

"Will I ever be normal again?" he asked himself but he somehow knew what the answer would be. Mariott cackled as he heard that. "So the young King wants to be normal again, eh? Then I'll grant him his wish." he thought as he watched them together. It made him sick.

Artie was alone in his dorm room but he was feeling angry and was getting massive head aches but his eyes glowed orange with them. "Hello Black Destroyer." he heard somebody say but saw Snowgre appear. "Oh it's only you. I thought you... were Mariott. What're you doing here?" Artie told him. "I heard that you have Ogreix. That's pretty rare for a human. You should be proud." he replied. "That I'm a freak? Is that what you're proud of? Because that's all I'll ever be. I'll never be normal again, will I?" he told Snowgre angrily. "You've never been a freak. You've been cool all along. You've just never seen it before because Lancelot and Charming blinded ya to it." Snowgre answered him. He watched as Snowgre laid on the bed. "You think I'm cool?" Artie asked him. "Of course I do and so does Leah. She's the other new student. She wanted to talk to you but was nervous. I know you're cool. Maybe you'll take back the throne from Charming and Lancelot." he answered. Artie smiled at that. Snowgre was eating a Snickers bar when he saw Shrek walk in. He had a back brace on. "Hey man welcome back!" he said hugging him.

Artie was lying on the bed eating a bowl of Hersey's Chocolate Kisses while watching Jackass. Shrek then got onto the bed beside him. "Hey you're okay! I... missed you. I was scared when you were in that coma." Artie told him as he kissed him. "I know. I have to wear this back brace for a long while. Mariott made the tree fall on me." he told him smiling. He then saw Artie's eyes glow with purple light. "You have Ogreix too! Cool! But how?" Shrek told Artie as they hugged gently. Merlin and Hexia watched this from their room...


End file.
